Regina's Not-so-Soulmate
by dena1c
Summary: While in UnderBrooke Regina realises that her relationship with Robin is based on barely passable magic. She meets James, who is slightly less violent than his canon self, and it is the start of a beautiful relationship. Sometimes jumps away from canon, because why not?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, leave a review if you fancy and i'm open to requests if you guys have any story ideas. x

Chapter 1

Under Brooke was far more different than any of them had anticipated. Snow and charming were careful to stick together, the fear of leaving their son without his parents had them terrified. Emma stormed ahead as if leading a small army, Regina was tempted to grab her arm to slow her down but she knew the dangers of keeping an estranged woman from her love. Henry followed behind her making sure he would notice any change in his mother's stature, often looking over his shoulder to make sure Regina was following. Robin followed behind Regina like a lost puppy, Regina grew weary of his affections. Even though she went through so much to get him back, she wasn't sure that she believed all this soul mate talk. How could her love life be determined by pixie dust and a tattoo.

Although they were on a mission to save Hook, Regina couldn't care less about the one-handed wonder. Honestly, she thought Emma was too good for hook. But Emma was her best friend, Regina couldn't do to her what had been done to herself. Regina had lost track of how far they had walked, but somehow, they had made it to main street.

"Okay let's split up." Emma turned and moved off towards the dock. Snow and charming looked nervous and mentally decided to stay together would be their best bet, and strolled towards granny's. Henry nodded, glanced at Regina and started towards the town hall. Regina turned and moved to walk to the sheriff's station. The building looked more ominous in the red light the Underbrooke sky gave off. Regina swallowed before opening the door, trying to keep her heeled boots quiet in the corridor. Luckily once she entered the room she discovered she was alone and proceeded to snoop around the station, the cells were empty, interrogation rooms empty. She began riffling through the drawers she could find under desks and against walls.

"Regina?" She started when she heard her name being called, she turned, her hand still resting against her chest trying to quell her racing heart.

"David?" Even as Regina said his name she realised that this man being David was an impossibility. Where there was David, snow was sure to follow. That and she was sure David wouldn't have had time to make a wardrobe change since they had arrived in under Brooke.

"Regina, did you find anything?" 'This'll be fun' she decided, 'I know he's not David, but he doesn't know I know'. She looked back in the drawer and smirked as she lifted a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer,

"Just these." Not-David smirked as well and moved towards Regina as though she was his prey.

Regina inhaled and took a small step back. Not-David moved closer until there was less than a foot between them. He reached for the handcuffs still in her hand and lifted them between the two bodies, he smirked at her,

"Well these could come in very handy."

Regina started when he dropped the handcuffs onto the desk beside them, not-David wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, almost causing her to stumble over her own feet and place her hands on his chest to balance herself. She smirked knowing exactly what he was trying to pull.

"David! We can't do this. What about Snow? And Robin?" Not-David ignored her and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate embrace. She paused before reciprocating, trying to make it seem more realistic, but he was more talented than any person she'd kissed before. This embrace made her weak at the knees and make her lose her breath all at the same time. She melted into the kiss and her eyes fluttered shut. He moved his arms down beneath her thighs and lifted her on to the desk with ease. She moaned at his strength feeling the muscles move in his back.

They pulled apart when the need to breathe became too much.

"Nice to see again James." James smirked and pulled back until his hands rested on her waist.

"When did you realise?"

"The second I saw you." James lifted an eyebrow,

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, your Majesty." Regina smirked, she would admit that she missed the moniker. James turned to the desk and sat in the desk chair looking up at Regina the whole time.

"Who's Robin?" Regina cringed remembering the soul mate that had followed her to hell...literally.

"My boyfriend," she grimaced, "kind of."

"Kind of?" The eyebrow was up again. Regina didn't want to get into it and searched for something to change the topic of conversation, it was then she noticed the familiar bright red leather glove with a fur trim sitting on his desk. She leaned over and picked them up, choosing to lift a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

"My girlfriend," he smirked, "kind of." Regina looked at James questioningly, "Cruella." James shrugged. Regina chuckled at his taste, but sobered up when she realised how Cruella had got to hell.

"Speaking of the puppy-murderer, has she mentioned anyone called Emma?" James frowned,

"Now that you mention it, isn't that the 'dim-witted blonde' that killed her." Regina grimaced and nodded. "Only a few hundred times. A day." Regina sighed, pulled out her phone,

"Ugh of course there's no service." She turned back to the man sitting before her, "How about you? Still hating on your bro?" James's face darkened,

"I used to, but when you spend as long as I have down here, you lose interest in petty fights. I used to want him dead. Now I just want to know why my parents chose him over me." James admitted in a rare moment of vulnerability, he looked away from Regina, trying to save himself more embarrassment. Regina, being a former Evil Queen, understood his need to seem dark and immune to feelings. She leaned forward from her spot on the desk and lifted his chin up, leaned even further towards him and pressed her lips gently to his own, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. His own hand lifted to her arm, keeping her hand where it was. They were lost in their own world until a voice sounded from the doorway, causing both parties to part and see the fur covered, two toned woman standing before them.

"James?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short update, next chapter will be longer i promise. I don't own anything. Please leave reviews, i'd love to know what you guys think.

James grimaced at the shrillness of the voice, and turned to face her,

"Yes Cruella?" The woman looked back and forth between her lover and the Evil Queen, speechless, she stormed towards the two. Regina slowly climbing out of her shock, stood from the table. Cruella moved faster than the others had anticipated and was already standing before Regina.

"You whore!" Regina barely had time to react to the insult when a red-hot pain seared through her cheek, she lifted her hand to cover the now burning flesh. James stood between them, pushing Cruella back, causing her to stumble over her impractical heels. He turned to Regina, analysing her cheek and seeing the cut under her eye that one of Cruella's many rings must have caused.

"I'm fine." She muttered quietly enough so only he could hear. James turned towards Cruella,

"You know what James?! It seems like you're angry at me. That's ridiculous. You're the one cheating on me!"

"Cruella! We were never together!" Cruella, though thick skinned and a villain, was clearly upset by James's outburst and hurried from the building in a swirl of fur. James turned to face Regina to examine the injury under her eye. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, Regina looked into his eyes, getting lost in the depths of icy blue she found there. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. James, confused to say the least, didn't question the queen as she dragged him from the station.

James followed behind the brunette obediently until they came to a halt outside Underbrooke's version of Granny's.

"What are we doing here?" James furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Regina, confused by her actions. Regina turned abruptly to face him,

"You're going to kiss and make up with your twin, help us find Hook so we can get the hell out of here."

"Pun intended?" Regina lifted a hand and smacked him over the shoulder, "Ow." She rolled her eyes at the man now rubbing his shoulder with a pout on his lips. She turned to face the building and glanced through the window into the diner, she spotted her not-so-soulmate and sighed,

"Shit, I forgot about Robin."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Kind of." James frowned at her, confused. Regina sighed again and grimaced,

"Yeah, a fairy poured some glitter on me and told me he was my soul-mate." James's frown deepened as he listened to the outlandish tale.

"You're basing your life on the powers of pixie dust? Regina, I thought you would know better." Regina rolled her eyes,

"I do, it was a moment of weakness. Now I don't know how to get rid of him. He follows me around like a lost puppy and reminds me constantly that we're 'soulmates'." James chuckled and marched to the door of the diner, pulling it open and holding it, he lifted an arm gesturing for her to enter before him. She moved towards him and made her way up the steps stopping in front of him, reaching up and pecking him on the cheek,

"Thanks." She waltzed in leaving him standing in the door, he lifted his hand to his cheek. They'd made out in the sheriff's station but that kiss on the cheek had made James feel more alive than he had felt in years. He smiled and followed her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The diner was far more active than it was when James usually visited. He blamed the new arrivals, for the 'liveliness' of the place. He noticed his twin brother conversing in the corner with Regina, shouting in hushed tones and glaring his way. James made his way over to his brother's wife,

"Oh David, there you are."

"Ah, it's James actually." Snow was briefly confused until Regina and David made their way over to them. David had his fists clenched and came a little quicker towards him than James was comfortable with. Regina moved quickly between them and lifted her hand towards David's chest, stopping the man's advances.

"Listen David, I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to help."

"I assume there's something you want in return."

"Now that you mention it. I want information."

"What?"

"What was our mother like?" David was taken aback both by the simplicity and difficulty of answering that question. Regina signalled to Snow, to give the men some space. With that James and David sat at the nearest booth and spoke in turns about childhoods and family. Regina watched them with interest, smiling slightly when James laughed at a childhood story that included David, a pig and a lake. Snow noticed and smiled to herself not wanting to scare Regina when she wasn't ready, but apparently fate had a different idea. In that moment, Emma stormed through the door, Robin was on her tail. Robin marched up to Regina, blocking her view of James and standing far too close for it to be comfortable, he pulled her nearer him by her waist and kissed her with all his might. Regina pushed at his chest clearly uncomfortable with his affections. Snow stepped forward to do something, but before she could touch the outlaw, he'd been pulled from Regina, by the scruff of his neck and thrown into a table. Snow looked up to David, but realised it was in fact James that had come to Regina's aid. Regina was attempting to get her breath back, her eyes wide.

"Regina are you alright?" Regina faced Snow and nodded,

"Yes, I'm alright." Snow was wary but for now, Regina appeared to be back to normal. Both woman watched each other until a loud noise startled them both out of their stupor. James and Robin had somehow began throwing punches without either of them realising. David, tried to keep his twin at bay, blood gushing from James nose stained his hand. Emma, had tried to pull the outlaw away but had earned a hit from Robin's elbow.

"HEY!" At the shout, everyone in the diner looked to find Regina wearing a ferocious scowl, her breaths were deep and her nostrils flared. She walked past the two men and came to stand before Emma. She cupped Emma's face and waved her hand over a cut under her eye.

"Thanks Gina." Regina smiled at the blonde and turned on the men, who had the decency to look guilty.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" James was the first to look up from the floor and speak,

"You were clearly uncomfortable!" Robin was shocked,

"She wasn't uncomfortable, I'm her soulmate. It's the least I deserve." Everyone looked at Robin like he'd grown a second head.

Emma stepped forward, her fist clenched. Snow noticed just in time to stop her punching Robin in the jaw.

"Emma let's step outside shall we?" Emma looked like she was about to argue but looked at Regina and nodded, letting her mother lead her outside. David stayed wanting to be around in case either of them men tried anything else, despite finding his brother only recently, he still didn't trust the man.

"Gina, we're soulmates…" Robin took a step towards Regina, who, in turn took a step backwards. James kept his distance, something Regina was thankful for. "You owe me this." Regina frowned and the other two men winced and turned away.

"I don't owe you shit Robin! This whole relationship is based on pixie dust!" James grimaced and David blew out a breath, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, both feeling equally as uncomfortable. Robin raised his hand and brought it sharply down on Regina's cheek, leaving the woman breathless and red-faced. David grabbed Robin by his arms and pulled him back, Robin was baring his teeth, fuming. James leaped forward to stand in front of Regina, separating them. The diner was quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence throughout the diner was deafening, David had Robin restrained, both arms behind his back. James continued to stand in front of Regina his arms outstretched, protecting her from further harm. Snow and Emma had become curious of the silence and barged through the door, upon seeing Robin, now in handcuffs and Regina holding a hand to her reddened cheek, Snow gasped. They both rushed to Regina's side, Regina tried to get Snow's pawing hands away from her face, without much success. Emma had rushed to her father's side, assisting in restraining the struggling man. James, aware that Regina was well protected with Snow moved towards them and handed David the keys to the station and the cells.

"Lock him up." David nodded and Emma pulled Robin away with a smug smile on her face.

"Regina, love! Tell them this is madness." Regina lifted a hand and Emma paused, pulling Robin to a stop, Emma felt more intimidated by Regina than she had for quite some time when she made her way slowly towards them.

"Robin. No one has touched me like that since I was married to Leopold," despite Snow's gasp from behind her Regina continued, "and no one shall touch me like that again." Despite her flaring nostrils and scornful look, tears pooled in Regina's eyes. She turned away from her so-called-soul-mate before any of them could fall, Snow stepped forward and pulled Regina into an embrace, as if to shield her from further hurt. David and Emma pushed Robin through the door and Snow didn't let go until they were out of sight. James stood and watched unsure whether Regina would trust the touch of a man. However, he looked up when a hand rested on his arm, his eyes found pools of melted chocolate and within them hurt and fear. He could not contain his feelings for this small woman before him and pulled her closer, holding her to him by her waist. Regina allowed her arms to sneak up James's back and wrap around his neck, allowing her to burrow her face into it and stay hidden from the world.

Snow watched with intrigue, of all the happy endings she could have thought of for Regina, this scenario had never played a part, however, she could also not think of two people more suited. She smiled and left the diner, deciding to carry on the task of searching for Hook, sending a quick message to David ensuring he was aware of where she had gone.

David had not let Robin off so easily, and managed to get a few punches in at the station. As prince charming he could not say that he enjoyed it, but as David Nolan, he ravished in beating the hell out the man who had hit his friend. Emma had manged to get a few hits in as well before knocking the man unconscious and dragging him into a cell and locking it behind her.

As the gang kept up the search for Hook, Regina and James remained in the diner, sitting in a booth. Regina held a bag of ice against her bruising cheek and James watched with a clenched jaw and equally as clenched fists. Regina could no longer watch the man's inner turmoil and placed a hand on his clenched fists, relaxing him slightly.

"James, I'm okay."

"Tell that to the ice pack on your face." James muttered. Regina rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to James on his side of the booth. She huddled into his side and relaxed. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He lowered his head and kissed her hair, hoping to comfort her a little, she let out a small sigh suggesting it had worked.

Just then a waitress, who looked like an extra from the rocky horror picture show, walked over,

"If you're not going to order, other people need this table." Regina stood and dragged James behind her, leaving the ice pack on the table for Little Miss Zombie to take care of.

"It's almost night. You guys should find somewhere to camp out, or you guys could stay with me?"

"James, that would be great, let's find the others. We'll regroup and start the search tomorrow."

As it turned out James had taken up residence in UnderBrooke's version of David and Snow's loft. Henry who had missed out on the action at the diner and was now in a foul mood because of it, took a blanket and fell asleep in the far corner of the room, allowing the adults to take most of the other furniture. David and Snow took the bed, Emma curled up in the armchair, pretending not to cry. Regina and James sat at opposite ends of the couch, trying to give each other as much space as possible.

There was no denying the chemistry between the two, but after the events of that afternoon Regina didn't know what to make of any of the men in her life, except for Henry of course. It had shocked her how quickly James and David had come to her aid, she'd never known David to care for her, but recently she felt like a part of the family. Something she'd been missing for quite some time. James was more, or so she thought. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, watching the man sitting at the other end of the couch. James had picked up a book and tried to find a comfortable position, eventually settling for leaning into the corner and holding the book up. Regina smiled as she watched his eyes move across the lines and his mouth opening and closing, mouthing the words. She pushed up and wriggled her way between him and the couch. James, at this point had given up trying to read his book and watched her wriggle and push until she was comfortable. He then lowered his arms again, until one of them was around her, still holding the book. She leant on his shoulder and swiftly slipped into unconsciousness. James planted a kiss on her forehead, before joining her in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud banging woke up the residents of the loft early in the morning. Before anyone could behold what was going on, Robin burst through the door and make a bee-line for Regina, who stood scared beside the couch. Robin's scowl disappeared when he was tackled to the ground by James. James, however was unaware that Robin was not working alone. Cruella appeared in the room in a cloud of grey, her thin figure only appeared briefly before grabbing Regina's arm and disappearing in another grey swirl along with Robin this time, leaving James panting on the ground. James stood and looked around, searching the room for Regina.

"Regina?" Snow shook her head. Henry approached Emma and took her hand in his own, Emma smiled gratuitously down at her son. David placed a hand on Snow's shoulder, trying to comfort his wife. James stood before all of them, uncertain of what to do next. He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and stormed out the door, ignoring the calls of his name from the loft.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she remained confused, that last thing she remembered was desperately looking at James. Where ever she was it was dark although she could swear she heard someone breathing.

"Hello?"

"Regina?" She knew that voice.

"Hook?"

"Yes, thank god you woke up, you've been out for hours." She heard someone shuffle towards her, and a hand on her arm. She flinched, "It's just me love." She relaxed slightly and allowed him to help her sit up.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea, all I remember is waking up here after…well you know."

"Yeah."

"Robin and Cruella."

"What?"

"It was them that put you in here, I have a feeling they have something to do with why I'm here too."

"I imagine Cruella will hold a grudge against Emma for killing her."

"Why are you here then?"

"I broke up with Robin, he didn't take it well." Just then the door flew open and light flooded the room causing both Regina and Hook to cover their eyes. Neither of them could see a thing but it wasn't long before Regina felt someone pull her to her knees by her hair,

"Damn right I didn't take it well." A voice breathed into her ear. Robin. She heard chains rattle and realised she was chained to the wall, she looked over at Hook, who seemed to be desperately trying to get to her, but was also chained to the wall, unable to move more than a few feet. "You are mine."

"I don't belong to anyone. Especially not you." Robin threw her into the ground and rolled her on to her back, quickly straddling her waist to keep her there. Regina's breaths were coming in shallow bursts now, fear quickly replacing spite in her eyes. Robin smirked, he could tell she was afraid. He was in charge again. Hook again tried to move to her.

"Robin, mate, why are you doing this? Get off her. You're better than this!" Robin turned to face the pirate.

"We're not mates, Pirate. She had this coming. Don't worry I'll let you have a turn." With that Robin moved off her and stood. "You're lucky the pirate dampened the mood, whore."

With that the two were once again plunged into darkness. Regina allowed tears to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how like Leopold Robin had become.

"Love?" Regina jumped slightly, and reminded herself that Hook was trapped here with her.

"I'm okay, thank you Killian. God knows what would've happened if you weren't here." Hook shuffled closer, now that Regina was free of Robin's grip she could move closer too. "Emma will find us, she's been looking for you for days."

"Emma's here?" Regina frowned at the pirate.

"Of course, she's here. She was devastated when you died. We all followed her here, why wouldn't she come?"

"No one's ever come looking for me before." He replied with a shrug. Regina placed a hand on his arm in reassurance,

"They are looking for us. I know it."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short update and how long it took to put up. I promise i'll try and do better guys! :D I don't own anything. Enjoy!

It had been hours and James was frantic. How could such a small woman wriggle her way into his cold, dead heart so easily and so quickly. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to fins Snow white standing before him,

"Wrong again, Snow. He's over there." He pointed to David across the room.

"Well then it's a good thing it's you I want to talk to." He wouldn't lie, the fact that Snow White wanted to talk to him intrigued him. I mean sure, he was her husband's twin brother, but other than that, he couldn't think of anything they might have had in common. He nodded and sat on the couch, she followed and sat beside him.

"You love Regina, don't you?" James looked at her wide eyed.

"I met her yesterday." Snow smiled knowingly, James found it highly irritating.

"You didn't answer my question." James looked around his sparsely decorated loft, his brother and niece seemed entrenched in their own conversation. Henry was sulking like any other teenager, no doubt upset about his mother's sudden disappearance.

"Alright, yes. There may be some feelings that lean towards romance." Snow said nothing but smiled smugly in a way that made James' blood boil. But then, the unexpected happened. Snow leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Snow, your husband is right there." Snow pulled back rolling her eyes, but the smug smile that had made its home on her face, had disappeared and in its place a scowl.

"If you hurt her, I hurt you. Whatever you do to her, I'll do to you." James was now inexplicably afraid of the petite brunette with a pixie cut, that was sitting before him and nodded mutely. With that Snow stood and moved towards her husband and daughter, leaving James to his thoughts, but not for long. He was soon joined on the couch again, this time by Henry.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know you like my mom." James nodded, not as afraid of the teen as his grandmother. "When are we going to stop talking and do something?" The teen spat, making James frown. Henry was far more like Regina than either of them thought.

"I'm not going to sit here much longer Henry, and I know there's no stopping you from coming but I'll tell you right now. This place is dangerous and your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you. So, either stay here safe, or come with me but don't leave my side."

"I'm coming with you." James nodded and stood, walking out of the loft and outside, Henry followed and it appeared that the other didn't notice their departure. Henry stepped outside to find James pulling a bush back in the garden to pick up a sword,

"You know how to use one?" He asked as he held one out to the teen.

"I know enough." Henry was competent enough to use a sword, although now he wished he had payed more attention in his grandfather's lessons. James nodded and dug out yet another blade for himself, this one was slightly longer and seemed more balanced in the large man's hands. James crouched near the ground and gestured for Henry to join him. Henry crouched warily.

"We can safely assume now that Robin and Cruella are working together. Now neither of them are particularly smart but what they lack in brains they make up for in other skills. Cruella has her magic, it's weak and she doesn't know much, but more than the two of us combined." Henry nodded, "Robin is a skilled archer and may use this to guard wherever they are hiding."

"The mansion." James frowned,

"What?"

"The Mayor's Mansion. Cruella's the Mayor here right?" James finally caught on,

"Henry you're a genius!"

"I know," Henry shrugged, "if she has them anywhere it'll be in basement. During the curse I was convinced my mother kept peasants down there." James smiled at hearing more of Henry's childhood, especially if the memories contained Regina. The two of them stood from their crouched position and moved from the garden. Their guard up, looking for anything out of sorts.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! since i left you all with such a long wait, i decided to treat you with a double hit! Enjoy! I don't own anything.

The walk to the mansion was short and they were there in no time. James stood confidently at the gate, Henry eyed the house warily. It looked the same, but something about it made Henry shiver, he reminded himself this wasn't his childhood home. James looked at Henry and gestured for him to go ahead of him. Henry swallowed and walked up to the front door and knocked. He stepped back slightly when Cruella appeared rather suddenly in the doorway.

"Henry, darling. What can I do for you?" She drawled in her somewhat archaic English accent.

"Where's my mom?" He asked, gripping the hilt of his sword harder in his fist.

"Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to keep her in my house?" A loud muffled yell and what sounded like a fist fight sounded through the large halls.

"That answers that question." Henry smirked.

 _Meanwhile…_

After watching Henry walk towards the house Robin made his way around the side, keeping an eye out for Robin. He stepped through the back door, he'd been here often enough visiting Cruella that he knew his way around. He made his way through the kitchen and stopped at the doorway, seeing Cruella and Henry conversing.

"Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to keep her in my house

Just then an arrow whistled through the foyer and embedded itself in James' shoulder, he yelled out and charged at Robin, knocking him to the ground.

In the confusion Cruella had turned around and Henry had taken his chance, hitting the woman on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. He watched her crumple to floor and jumped over her stationary body. In the foyer, he found Robin standing above James, James' sword in Robin's hand, dangerously close to the other man's throat, he also noticed the arrow sticking out of his great uncle's shoulder. James made eye-contact with the boy and silently pleaded with him not to engage with the archer. Henry frowned and moved slowly towards the basement door, he moved down the stairs silently and found two lumps at the end of the stairs. He flicked the light switch and the room was enveloped in light. Henry saw the lumps were actually people. One head looked up,

"Hook?" The other head lifted twice as fast at the sound of the new voice.

"Henry?"

"Mom!" Henry rushed to his mother's figure crouched on the floor,

"Oh Henry."

"Mom are you okay?" Regina had tears pooling in her eyes,

"Yes I'm okay." Every head turned when they heard a noise from the steps leading down into the basement. Henry let out a breath of relief when he saw James stepping into the light instead of Robin, and moved to see if Hook was unhurt. James crouched before Regina and pulled her into an embrace, Regina pulled back slightly to allow their lips to meet in a passionate embrace. His arms came up to wrap around her waist but stopped when a sharp pain reminded him there was still an arrow impaled in his arm. Regina pulled away with a gasp,

"James, you're hurt." James shook his head,

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here, who knows how long those two are going to be out." Henry had managed to cut Hook's chain and began work on Regina's, being careful of her leg. Finally they'd managed to break free, they heard movement upstairs, Regina grabbed a hold of the three of them and poofed into the loft, where she promptly passed out on arrival. Luckily James caught her before she hit the floor, and carried her to the couch, where he placed her down gently.

"Where did you guys go?!" They heard, the rest of the Charming's had been upstairs waiting for their return.

"Henry-." Emma started until her eyes landed on a leather-clad pirate. "Hook!" She ran and jumped into his waiting arms. "Thank god." They remained in an embrace until Emma pulled away placing a hard, chaste kiss to his lips and reaching for Henry, holding him close to her. It was then she noticed her parents and her uncle deep in conversation. James had the eyes of a mad man. She saw brunette hair peeking up past the arm of the couch, she rounded the piece of furniture to see Regina, ironically pale as snow and blood running from her nose. She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped at her nose to stop the bleeding. Emma reached her neck and pressed two fingers there.

"Is she?" James began. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief when a faint beat drummed against her fingers.

"She's alive, she's just unconscious. Maybe transporting everybody was too much." James nodded and kneeled by the couch, and grasped the pale, but thankfully warm hand, in his own. Emma nodded at her parents and Henry and gestured to the kitchen. The gathered Charming's and Hook spoke softly of how they would now leave the underworld, especially now that they couldn't leave James behind.

James however payed them no attention, but instead focused all his attention to the woman lying on the couch. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't leave her."

"No one is asking you to, but we should probably look at the arrow in your arm." His niece did have a point, he allowed her to pull the arrow, from his arm with a grunt. "I haven't started the whole healing spell thing yet, so I think it best I don't try it now, so I'll just do it properly." James nodded and allowed her to prod and poke at his wound with antiseptic and cotton wool, before covering it with a bandage. He was still looking at Regina through the procedure, when he felt a kiss being left on his cheek, he looked up to his niece. "I'm glad you're both okay." James gave her hand a squeeze in thanks.

"Thank you, Emma." Emma smiled and left him to keep an eye on the sleeping brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina's eyes fluttered open, as they adjusted to the light of the room, they focused on a figure sitting by the couch. James must've fallen asleep leaning against the couch. It amazed how gentle he was, everything she knew of the man said he was a womanizing, violent thug. But this man before her was nothing like that. She squeezed the hand around her own and his head shot up to look at her.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you alright?" Regina smiled lazily,

"I'm alright, transporting us all just took a little more magic than was comfortable. Just needing a rest, a few more hours and I'll be back to normal."

"You gave us quite the fright there Gina." She smiled at his worry,

"Don't worry James, I'll be okay, I just need a few hours like this. I don't even need sleep. Just a few hours to relax." James visibly relaxed. "How are the others?"

"Hook and Emma are disgustingly mushy, just like her parents," Regina chuckled, "Henry is worried but finally fell asleep on the chair." Regina stretched her neck to see, and sure enough there he was, curled up in the chair, looking worried even in sleep.

"James, can you wake him for me?" James nodded.

"I'll give you two a while alone."

"Not too long." James smiled and made his way over the armchair gently shaking Henry awake and pointing to his mother. Henry's eyes lit up and he leapt from his seat into his mother's arms. She held him tight to her, until she felt a wetness seep through her shirt. She pulled Henry away and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. She wiped them away with her thumb and kissed his cheek. She pulled him close again,

"I'm okay, my little prince. We're all okay. You were so brave."

"Mommy," Regina's heart broke. It had been so long since he had called her that. Only when he was scared or upset. "I was scared I'd lost you." Regina pulled back again.

"Never. Do you hear me?" Henry nodded. "I will never leave you." With that she pulled him tighter in her embrace and waited until his breaths had slowed, he'd fallen asleep in her arms for the first time since the curse had broken. She shed a tear at the thought of all the time she had missed, where he was still a child.

James was still in the kitchen, nursing a glass of scotch. His mind drifted to when Robin had him pinned to the floor with his own sword.

 _"Don't worry, I'll leave enough of the whore. Whether Hook will or not isn't up to me." James tried to use his legs to sweep Robin of his feet. No luck. "Watch yourself Jimmy boy. If I knew you like her so much, I'd have roughed her up a little more." Again, James struggled, remaining ever aware of the sword pressed against his neck. Robin laughed and got cocky, watching the writhing man on the floor. "She's not worth it you know. She just another whore that'll let you down and if I heard correctly you're used to dealing with whores." Despite the arrow in his arm, James reached forward and grabbed the hilt of his sword and hit Robin on the back of the head in one swift move. James couldn't help himself and gave the outlaw a swift kick to the crown jewels and spat on the floor next to him._

 _"You're not worth it."_

James was shaken from his memory by a hook swaying in front of his eyes, he focused to find the pirate standing on the other side of the counter,

"Sorry mate, deep in thought." Hook nodded, understanding the last few days, hours even, would take its toll on anyone. He was just glad to be back in Emma's arms again.

"That's alright, I understand. In a way, I was almost glad Regina was there, she kept me sane for the last few hours. But when I couldn't do anything when Robin came back, I wished to god none of them had come down here." James nodded and glanced over at the woman in question, now sleeping soundly with Henry tucked between her and the couch back.

"I'll be sad when she's gone." Hook's head shot up, that was the last thing he had expected to here from the ex-prince.

"What?"

"Well, eventually you'll all go back to the land of the living and I'll have to stay here."

"You do realise no one here is going to let that happen, right?"

"What?"

"That's what we were discussing earlier when you were watching Regina. This is the first time any of us have been sure she has a chance at true love, and despite our many differences and history we're all family and we want to see her happy and if that's with you? We'll make it happen." James grinned, he hadn't had a proper family before. Perhaps it was time for a villain to get their happy ending. He took another glass from the cupboard and moved to fill it with scotch, Hook however put his hand over the glass and moved to pull a flask from his coat,

"I prefer rum if that's alright." Unbeknown to them, Emma had taken up residence on the top step of the stairs and listened to the men bond over how stubborn their 'women' were. She smiled at the thought of belonging somewhere, she had her family, her 'man', her son and her best friend. Speaking of best friend, she looked over to where Regina and Henry were currently huddled on the couch and smiled. She'd known Regina would normally kill for a moment like that. Emma grabbed one of the blankets on the bannister and slowly moved to cover the two figures on the couch. For now, her whole family was under the same roof. They'd deal with the rest tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

When Regina woke again she was alone on the couch. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, trying to be as awake as possible. Suddenly a mug appeared in eyeline, she jumped back a little, but took the mug and looked up to find Emma smiling at her.

"Thank you." She took a sip and sighed, Emma may not have very good at a lot of things, but she made a mean cup of coffee. Without invitation, Emma sat on the couch beside.

"I thought I'd lost you yesterday." Emma admitted refusing to look Regina in the eye, "I had a best friend and suddenly she disappeared with PETA's nightmare." Despite the serious topic of the conversation, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, which turned into laugh. Soon Emma joined in and both pairs of eyes were watering with laughter. Regina knew laughter wouldn't convince Emma, like it might her parents. She wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm okay though and I'm not leaving anyone here without a fight." Emma smiled, convinced, for now at least. She'd missed spending time with Emma, she realised. Robin had monopolising her time. She'd barley been to any of their Wednesday lunches and Henry was over at Emma's more often. Even the Charming's tried to get her out of the house. "None of you even liked Robin, did you?" Emma grimaced,

"No, we kept our traps shut because we thought you were happy."

"I wasn't. I realise that now but I think things are different now." Regina flicked her wrist and pile of books appeared on the coffee table. She picked one up and passed to Emma,

"Homework, really?"

"Get reading. We need a way to figure how to take James home with us." Emma groaned but smiled and opened the first of what assumed would be many books.

"My ears are burning." Regina turned to see James leaning against the counter and stood. Regina sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. James' eyes widened at her boldness, but Regina laid her head on his chest and squeezed her arms slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, revelling in the fact that she was still with him.

"I'm taking you home." Regina declared as she pulled away from the embrace,

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" He asked, an eyebrow quirking and a smirk finding its way to his lips.

"No." With that she lightly smacked his behind and went back to her books, leaving James still leaning against the counter, grinning.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Regina heard as she sat next to Emma again.

"What is dear?" Emma blushed and didn't look at her,

"It looks like you're with my dad." Both fell into laughter once more and it took some time for them to sober up enough to get back to reading. Regina would not be leaving the underworld without her newly-found happy ending.

After hours (days, if you asked Emma) and hours of reading, Regina's cry of triumph was enough to scare Emma out of her boredom induced stupor,

"I'm listening." She yelled, trying to appear awake, the cry had done its job to well and Regina glared at the blonde, who at least had the decency to look guilty.

"I found it, I found a way to bring James with us. It'll mean trapping Robin here though, but if there are no objections, it won't be a difficult spell to do." Emma grinned, happy that her friend was finally getting some good luck.

"You won't hear any objections from me." Regina grinned at the blonde. She turned, not expecting the Charming's, Henry and Hook to be behind them. They all looked at each other, if she didn't know any better Regina might think they were conspiring against someone.

"We're with you all the way Regina." Snow spoke up,

"He's my brother, it'll be good to have him around."

"I have no patience for a man who thinks nothing of abusing a woman." Regina felt a shot of respect for Hook, not expecting the reply.

"I just want you to be happy Mom, if James makes you happy, I'd let you leave me here." Regina smiled and hugged her son,

"Thank you, Henry, but I assure you it won't come to that." She looked up at James, suddenly his opinion was the only one in the room that mattered.

"I'm all for damning Robin Hood, but aren't there better people than I that could return with you." Regina smiled and quickly moved towards him grabbing his hands in her own.

"The fact that you just said that proves it has to be you. So, either you come with us or we both stay here." James blanched at the thought of Regina even being in the same realm as Robin Hood, he wouldn't damn her to this life.

"Alright let's do it." She grinned,

"We'll need something that belongs to Robin, that part may be tricky," James interrupted.

"Not as tricky as you might think, Emma?" He turned to his niece, who remained oblivious to what her Uncle was talking about. James rolled his eyes, he had his work cut out for him.

"Remember, what you pulled out of my arm last night?"

"James! What did she pull out of your arm!?" James grimaced at the shrillness and the worry of Regina's voice. Emma who had finally caught on and had retrieved the item.

"An arrow."

"You had an arrow in your arm?!" James flinched,

"I'm fine Regina, it was practically a flesh wound." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply.

"Okay, the arrow will work. And you and I will have a talk later." She said pointing at James and moving to the table to conjure a cauldron. James swallowed and looked around the room. Everyone was now wary of Regina, her anger was obviously famous and they silently decided to give her space, except Emma. Emma sat with Regina as she prepared the spell, bantering back and forth with the brunette to ease some of the tension. Regina worked into the evening, adding leaves and liquids to the cauldron, keeping a steady eye on it. Despite the anger towards him right now, he enjoyed watching her work.

"Okay. It's ready."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Okay. It's ready."_

James couldn't help but be nervous, not that he didn't trust Regina. He did, wholeheartedly. But James wasn't the biggest fan of magic, there was something about it that was unpredictable and dangerous.

"Everyone hold hands, we don't want to lose anyone on the way back." This was it. James was finally going to be free of this place. He watched Regina rush around them, looking flustered and more dishevelled than he ever expected a queen to be. Her hair was mussed and sticking out in all different directions, her make-up had long since come off, but her beauty didn't seem to be affected by the lack of it, the scar on her lip more prominent now. Her clothes were wrinkled from two nights on the couch. He knew in that moment, he was in love, he didn't care if she didn't. He grabbed her hand and held it tight, she looked up and smiled at him. She quickly leaned up and pecked on the lips, or at least that's what she meant to do, James, had other ideas. He reached up to thread his hand through her hair, making it impossibly more dishevelled. He returned her kiss with more fervour than perhaps appropriate in front of everyone else.

"Ew. Mom please. Stop." The couple broke apart at the sound of Henry's voice. Regina blushed and moved to hold her sons hand on her other side.

"Sorry, sweetheart." James reached his other hand out to his niece who happily took it in her own and quickly linked her other hand around Hook's, David looked slightly uncomfortable grasping Killian's hook, but powered through none the less, once Snow had joined hands with Henry the last link clicked into place and he felt Regina's magic work its way through him. A tug pulled at the bottom of his abdomen, nausea began to set in as the world seemed to start spinning around them. James swallowed thickly in attempt not to throw up, a newly found feeling. Being dead hadn't given much reason to vomit. He could already feel the strength, that only life could bring, flow through him. The spell was working. He was alive. He looked at the woman beside him, her beautiful features not in the slightest bit marred by the frown that had taken root on her face. Her lips moved mummering a quiet spell completing their trip back to the land of the living, which as it turns out is a bumpy landing.

The group was torn apart by unseen powers and landed in piles on the floor of the loft. For a moment James thought the spell had failed. Devastated, tears pooled in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find brown eyes boring into his own. He looked around, the sky was blue, the grass was green. They had done it. They had actually made it back. He laughed, delirious with happiness. He turned back to Regina, who stood apprehensive wondering if James had gone insane during the trip back. James raced towards her and wrapped her in an embrace so full of emotion that he lifted her from the ground and spun around.

"I'm alive."

"Yes, you are dear." James set her down once more and pressed his lips to hers in the most loving way. Regina responded immediately, not having felt like that since Daniel. She pulled back, not wanting to scar her son, with the way the kiss had been going she would need to pay for several therapy sessions with Archie. They turned around to find Snow and David in their own little bubble, Emma and Hook were talking amongst each other, quietly while Hook smirked. Regina could only guess what Emma had just whispered in his ear to make him visibly gulp. Henry, on the other hand, looked about ready to gag.

"Let's go to Granny's!" the boy practically yelled in an effort to quickly get away from all the mushiness surrounding him. Regina laughed, Henry was like her in that way, when she was uncomfortable, she showed it. She reached out a hand to her son, who quickly latched on to her and dragged her down the stairs out into the sidewalk. They waited patiently for the rest of what was quickly becoming a family unit and made their way to Granny's.

After dinner, the group split off and Snow and Charming went home to the loft, arms linked and laughing. Emma and Hook went to their own home, Hook's arm around her waist keeping her close to him, Regina believed there was little chance of her letting him out of her sight anytime soon. James and Regina stood awkwardly next to each other, now very unsure of how to behave, Henry rolled his eyes and moved to stand by the black Mercedes that had been abandoned a few days before.

"I suppose I should check if there are any rooms available at the inn." Regina turned, a frown on her face,

"What? Why would you need a room?" James laughed,

"I need a place to sleep love."

"Oh…"

"Unless…" James started,

"Stay at my house, you can even stay in the guest room, but…" James cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

"Gladly, but I'm not sure about the guest room." He said as his hand moved from her waist to rest on her ass.

"James!" James laughed and lead her to the car Henry was now leaning against.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Some smut in this chapter. Finally though, right?!

"I'm going to bed." Henry stated as soon they stepped through the door, he kissed his mother's cheek and bid the adults goodnight.

"'Night sweetie." Regina watched her son climb the stairs and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find James watching her with a concerned frown. She smiled and shook her head,

"It's nothing." She sighed and moved to climb the stairs herself. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. Turning slightly to watch him over her shoulder. James smiled and turned to lock the door, before following her up the stairs. He found her in her bedroom, standing with her back to him, "Help me with the zip?" James moved towards her, he pulled her zip down slowly letting his knuckle move down her spine along with it, causing her to shiver. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. James lowered his lips and gently pressed them in between Regina's shoulder blades, again causing an involuntary shiver. She turned quickly and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. She pressed her lips to his urgently, he responded feeling the need behind her embrace. She pulled back, for once the queen looked unsure of herself. Regina bit her lip and looked down at their joined arms. James could feel the uncertainty pulsing through the air between them. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips on hers.

"Regina. I've never said this before to anyone except my mother." Regina became anxious and worried her lip between her teeth. "I love you." Regina's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that from anyone, let alone the cold-blooded ex-prince.

"James, I should prepare you. I don't know how to love very well and looking at your track record, I'm not sure you are either."

"I know I don't, but then again the only people I've been close weren't capable of love. Not even my father. My adoptive mother was loving but she passed away before I was eleven. You are the first person I've known that I'm sure that the things I feel are love." Regina had been listening closely to the man standing in front of her. Henry had told her to be more open with her love and to grasp any chance she could to have it, but she was still unsure. What if he was ripped away like Daniel was or turned out to be much more different that he appeared like Robin? Her heart and her head were torn, her heart yearned for the love she knew James would at least try to provide but her head warned her that this may end in the same tragic way as her other loves. She relaxed where she stood and allowed her heart to take over. Her arms wound their way up and around James' shoulders, a hand landing at the nape of his neck and playing with the short hair to be found there, the action caused him to shiver. She smirked and pushed herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his own, not perhaps with the real urgency that had been behind the motion. James responded with gusto, turning them and pushing her against the wall, his tongue moved to caress Regina's lips, she gasped and allowed entrance to the wandering appendage. He moves his hands to grip her waist and squeezed. She moaned through the kiss and let her hands move to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Wait." Regina pulled back and frowned concernedly at the man. "We should move this somewhere else, what if Henry gets up." Regina smiled and nodded, she flicked her wrist and suddenly they were in her bedroom. James glanced around the room, smiling at the room that was all her. She pulled his head back down and they joined at the lips once again. She quickly made work of the finnicky buttons again and pushed the crisp shirt from his broad shoulders, she let herself admire the specimen in front of her. She moved her hands from his shoulders and dragged her nails across his chest and abs, causing a hiss to emerge from his lips. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to sit on the bed. He kneeled before her causing her to gulp as the darkening blue eyes stared at her. She blushed under his studying gaze.

"You're beautiful." She moved her eyes to stare into his own and saw nothing but genuine care. She smiled and bent to kiss him again. He lifted her right leg and moved the zip on her boot down grazing her calf at the same time. Her breath hitched and she continued to watch him. He pulled the boot off and the sock that covered her foot soon met the same fate. He repeated the actions on her left foot and kissed the ankle of both feet. Regina realised quickly this wasn't just going to be a quick fuck, he was worshipping her. He moved and kissed her soundly, his hand moved down and unbuttoned the black jeans that adorned her legs, by the time Regina had clocked on to his movements her jeans were gathered at her ankles and they soon joined the growing pile of clothes by the bed. She lifted his face and pulled him to her again, this time it was her that worked on removing his trousers. James was surprised at the speed of which his jeans had left his body. He pulled back and quirked and eyebrow. Regina shrugged and smirked at the man. He pushed on to the bed and laid her on her back. He looked down and admired the panties that still covered Regina, lacy and a royal blue colour.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering why he had stopped. He lifted his head and began unbuttoning the shirt that kept all of Regina hidden from him.

"Well now I'm wondering if these are a matching set-" He unbuttoned the first three buttons before speaking again, "bingo!" Regina let out a laugh and pulled him down for another kiss.

"There are better uses for that mouth of yours 'Prince'." James smirked and moved in for another kiss.

"Yes there is." With that he moved down to settle in between Regina's smooth thighs, she quickly moved and rid herself of the shirt that was still around her arms. She gasped when she felt warm, calloused fingers grazing her hips and sneaking under the hem line of her panties. She lifted slightly and helped him pull the garment down her legs and over his shoulder. She grinned at his ridiculousness and tried to bring her legs together. James held her thighs open and gazed at her now exposed womanhood. Despite his 'player' status back in the enchanted forest, he'd never before set eyes on as delicious a creature as Regina on her back and spread for him. James knew the horrors the young queen had faced with the King and almost again with Robin, now was the time for love and care. Regina frowned, confused. Growing insecure she attempted to pull her legs together and move away from the man, James prevented this and watched her cautiously.

"You are beautiful." He stated simply. Regina smiled and dipped her head to hide her blush. She lifted her arms and pulled him up until they were nose to nose.

"Make love to me James." James needed no more encouragement and removed the final garments that covered either of them. He kissed her deeply as he thrust into her for the first time. She hissed at his size, he smirked knowing for sure he was bigger than forest-boy. He paused and waited for her to adjust. She nodded and he continued to thrust slowly, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in deeply. Soon she was moaning and whimpering at his torturous pace. James began to quicken his pace and smiled at the gasp that left the woman. She was close, he could tell. He thrust faster and deeper until he felt her walls grasp him tightly and her body went rigid, he held back from his own release and kept thrusting and moved his hand between them to circle her clit to add more pleasure and she screamed out her second climax and he allowed himself to let go, knowing she was spent. With one final thrust he released deep inside her and collapsed half on top of her spent. They remained silent while they attempted to catch their breath and let their pulses return to normal. Regina's hand came up to stroke James hair,

"I love you too." James lifted his head and smiled, reaching up to kiss her. He pulled out and pulled her close to fend of the cold that had seeped into the room. He lifted the cover and held his arm around her waist keeping her close. Despite the want to watch each other all night, Morpheus took them both, one after the other, to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12- EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

Sun streamed through the gap in curtains and Regina scrunched up her nose. She sat up in bed, groaning on the way up. She rubbed her hand across her now slightly swollen abdomen. She smiled, somehow, she didn't care how, she was now with child. She held her hand there despite knowing that she would feel nothing for quite some time, she swore she could feel a stirring feeling. James who had been watching his beloved from his position on the bed reached over and placed his own hand over hers on her stomach. She turned and found him smiling at her through his sleepy eyes. She leaned to kiss him and got up. After dressing for the day, given it was a Saturday she opted for the lesser worn jeans and tee. By the time Henry had moved from under his duvet she had finished plating breakfast. The two men stumbled into the kitchen rubbing their eyes and yawning, despite their sleepiness they both appeared livelier from smelling the food. As a family, they sat at the kitchen island and started their meal. The doorbell rang and Regina moved from her seat only to find Emma and the Charming's at the door. She watched her family from the doorway of the kitchen and smiled at the size of it. She had spent years wondering if she would ever find a family.

She never thought she would ever be a part of one this big and it was still growing. James made eye contact with her over the heads of the new-comers and mouthed to her,

"I love you." She smiled and mouthed back.

"I love you too."

The End.


End file.
